This invention relates generally to processor-based devices and particularly to portable, wireless processor-based devices.
A local area network enables a plurality of processor-based systems to communicate with one another and with peripheral devices such a printers. A wireless intranet enables communication without the use of cumbersome cable connections.
In general, interaction between customers and between customers and sales personnel in large “bricks and mortar” retail facilities may be relatively limited. Because of the large number of customers, it is not possible in many cases for sales personnel to interact individually with each customer. At best, customers may be advised through a loudspeaker system of special opportunities and other information.
In many cases, greater interactivity may be possible between customers and retail service or product providers in an on-line environment. Customer e-mails may facilitate communication. On-line catalogs may facilitate the provision of information to customers.
Thus, there is a need to enable greater interactivity between customers in retail facilities and the retail facility owner or operator. In many cases, it may be easier for a customer in a retail facility to get help by using a wireless device to access information over the Internet than it is to actually get the information on site.
Thus, there is a need for better ways for improving interactivity between customers and “bricks and mortar” retail facilities.